The present invention relates to self-contained light fixtures, and more particularly to an improved light fixture enclosing a plurality of batteries for energizing a lamp disposed within the fixture.
Although most lighting fixtures presently in use are intended to be coupled to a distant source of electrical power through appropriate wiring, in some cases it is desirable that a lighting fixture be entirely self-contained. The applications for such fixtures are many, their ease of installation allowing them to be placed in areas where it would be expensive, impractical, or dangerous to install a conventional wired fixture. Such applications conventionally include barns, sheds and attics but they may also comprehend closets, stairwells and the like wherein the need for a fixture is not such as to justify the expense of the necessary wiring. Still further, self-contained fixtures find great utility in providing emergency lighting for occupied areas when power lines are disabled due to fire, storms, accidents and the like. A self-contained lighting fixture is also extremely useful in campers, trailers and similar environments where conventional wired power is not available.
In principle, the provision of a self-contained fixture is quite simple. An ordinary flashlight, electric lantern or the like can be used as an emergency power source and in fact such portable lamps often include brackets or hangers which allow them to be attached to a wall or other stationary base so that they may serve as temporary lighting fixtures. However, the need has persisted for an economical, attractive lighting fixture which is compact in design and rugged enough to stand continuous service, but is economical to manufacture.
Several types of self-contained fixtures have been designed. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,274,382--Fattori and 3,757,107--Peasley, for example, self-contained battery powered fixtures are proposed. Further, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,913,696--Wiley et al and British Patent 468,371--Webber other, similar types of battery-containing are shown. All of the foregoing designs, however, have shortcomings which have precluded their economical manufacture and/or widespread usage. In particular, in contradistinction to ordinary wired light fixtures it is necessary that battery-containing units be easy to disassemble in order to renew the batteries and lamps periodically. It is also highly desirable that the battery-receiving structures of these devices be adapted to prevent erroneous battery insertion by consumers who may either be unfamiliar with battery powered apparatus or who are acting under stress due to a sudden loss of electrical power or other emergency. Further, inasmuch as such fixtures may be stored for long periods of time before they are needed, it is highly desirable that they be resistant to damage from battery leakage. Accordingly, it will be understood that it would be highly desirable to provide a battery-powered lighting fixture of a simplified design which exhibits none of the shortcomings of previous approaches.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved, battery-powered lighting fixture.
It is another object to provide a self-contained lamp assembly which is easy to assemble and disassemble for routine maintenance.
It is another object of the invention to provide a battery-powered lamp assembly which will not afford a completed electrical circuit when one or more batteries are reversed.
Yet another object is to provide a battery-powered lamp fixture which is resistant to leakage of battery fluid.